Betrayal Takes All
by AmishFreckle
Summary: In this story of traitors and deceit, Harry is muddled. Surrounded by liars, but also friends, who could he believe? Who can he trust?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE: Hermione's Letter  
  
Harry Potter sat, not knowing what was going on under his very nose. Unknowing of all of the troubles he would face when he returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his 6th year. Unknowing of what he was up against. Now, I would like to say that nothing bad ever happens to Harry, but I would be lying, because all of us know about Harry and his little feats with Voldemort. Surprisingly, though, this story has nothing to do with ol' Voldie. His name is mentioned, yes, but really, he's not what I'd call a main character. Oh no, the trouble lies within Harry's own pack of friends. Shocking, eh? You haven't heard (read?) anything yet.  
So, as I said, Harry was sitting. Yes, he was sitting on his lumpy bed that smelled of spoilt milk at Number Four Privet Drive. It was here that he carefully read the letter that Hermione Granger had just sent him. Harry, I must tell you. You shouldn't speak to Ron anymore. I can't tell you why, but you mustn't, or there shall be trouble. Never you mind why. There are problems. Problems no one should be dealing with, all occurring this summer. And Ron is the cause of it. All I can say is, watch your back, Harry. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you too much for that. Oh, and yes, thank you very much for those roses you sent me. It took me forever to explain to mum who they were from. She just couldn't believe that I, Hermione Granger, had Harry Potter for a boyfriend! Yes, it was very amusing. I love you, dearest. Please, heed my warning about Ron!! All my love, Hermione  
Harry just couldn't understand it. Oh, the flowers part he understood well enough. But...what of Ron? That boy...who could even imagine Ron doing any wrong?? Well, some could. But not Harry. Never Harry. They had always been best friends. Yet, he didn't get any mail from Ron this summer...  
Harry shook his scar-bearing head. He couldn't think that way. Hermione was making a mistake, of course. Ron would never, ever, do anything that could harm Harry!! Why would he?? But, he didn't know...not anything... 


	2. Chapter Two: Draco's Outburst

CHAPTER TWO: Draco's Outburst  
  
Ron Weasley was lying on the couch at The Burrow, laughing to himself. But not with his usual laugh. This laugh was strange...malicious even. It was...not Ron. No one noticed these changes. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to realize anything was wrong with their son. But there was, and boy, there was a damn lot.  
ON THE HOGWARTS TRAIN...  
He was thinking. He did this a lot, no matter what that snarky git PottHead thought. Actually, he probably had the best marks last year, underneath that blasted Mudblood Granger. But he did think, yes, he did that. He thought of Ron Weasley. How could he tell Potter about Weasley? He didn't want to help the pansy, but he knew that he'd have a much less guilty conscience if he did. Yes, he would tell Harry. Wait...did he call him Harry? Whatever. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. Yep. Same pale blonde hair, same cold gray eyes, same drawling smirk. Yes, he was still Draco Malfoy, no matter how much he wished he wasn't.  
  
The scene that came later shocked Harry. He'd never expect this out of Ron, and he definitely didn't expect this out of Draco Malfoy. Okay. Here are the facts:  
Harry was sitting in a compartment with his best friends Hermione and Ron. Well, now Hermione was his girlfriend, but yeah. Anyhow, Harry was just sitting there when their compartment door burst open.  
"Weasley, you better get out of this compartment NOW!!" Malfoy shouted. Harry was stunned, but Ron was not at all.  
"You get out you ferret-faced prat!" Ron retorted.  
Hermione and Harry were shocked into a silence. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm and he struggled to get free; she had a death grip. "I knew this would happen! I told you about Ron, didn't I? Didn't I?!" Hermione whispered loudly into Harry's ear. Harry nodded. He remembered.  
"You squirmy little weasel, I told you. Don't mess with him anymore. I should tell him about your little 'escapades' right now!!" Draco shouted, his face turning a vibrant color of purple. Ron, for one, looked quite fearful.  
"You wouldn't," He hissed.  
Draco smirked. "Oh, I would."  
Ron stood up suddenly and ran out of the compartment. Harry turned to look at Draco in amazement.  
"Wha...? What just happened there? Did you just...shoo my best friend out of this compartment?" Harry asked, quite bewildered.  
"Uh. Yeah, I guess I did. You don't need that little wanker hanging around here, anyhow. I know things about him that could make you never want to speak to that WORTHLESS git again," Draco smiled slowly at Harry's reaction to this. How interesting it was to see those green eyes flash angrily. They had a sort of...spark. Intriguing, really.  
"You will NOT speak of my BEST FRIEND that way, you...you....BISCUIT!" Harry shouted angrily. Hermione snickered softly at the insult that Harry used. Biscuit? What kind of person calls someone a biscuit? Harry, apparently. Ah, well. Draco obviously took offense to it, so all was well.  
"How dare you call me a biscuit, you sodding prat!" Malfoy shouted, his gray eyes sparking dangerously. Harry sniggered, his black hair falling into his eyes as he doubled up with laughter. Draco was beside himself in anger.  
"You wanna know something, Potter? You wanna know why I'm telling you about Weasley? It's strange, but I don't want to see him hurt you. And know why he'd hurt you if you spent any more time in his insufferable presence? Because, Ron Weasley has joined forces with Lord VOLDEMORT!" Draco bellowed. Then he clamped a hand over his mouth. How could he tell Harry like that, out of anger? Now Harry would never believe him.  
Harry just stood in shock. He stared at Draco, his emerald eyes blank. How could this be? No, he was lying. But why...why, why, why??? Why did things match up so perfectly with Malfoy's explanation?! No, this isn't right. This isn't real. This was a lie, a lie, a lie... Yes, it was. He wouldn't believe it. Ron Weasley was his best friend. No, no, no. It's a lie. It's a lie. It's just—  
"Lies. All of it. It's a lie. Get out of here and never come back. I would take Ron Weasley over you any day. I'm touched, but get the fuck out of here, anyhow. I don't need you insulting my best friend to my face! I thought you got the hint when we first met. It's simple; I DON'T LIKE YOU, I don't want you as my friend, and I don't want you ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!!" Harry was close to tears. Mainly because the reason he was saying this was to convince himself that what Malfoy was saying wasn't true.  
Draco whimpered. How could he have let himself yell at Potter like that? Now Hogwarts would fall apart, and it'd be all of his fault. He wiped at his eyes, and said goodbye to Hogwarts. Voldemort would win. He'd win. And he could already imagine his father standing over him again. "See, you disappointing child?" He'd say. "I told you, did I not? I told you Lord Voldemort would win in the end. And he did. And now I'll show you what I do to sons who BETRAY ME!!" And he'd beat Draco, worse than he had done every day of Draco's life. He'd kill him. He knew it, he knew it. Draco cried out, fell down, and curled into the fetal position. Nothing was right, everything was falling apart... 


	3. Chapter 3: Draco's Kiss, Ron's Surprise

CHAPTER 3: Draco's Kiss, Ron's Surprise  
  
Harry looked down at Draco, his expression one of utter shock. Draco was crying. He was on the compartment floor, sobbing his eyes out. He was crying out something. Harry focused on this, trying to find what he was saying.  
"No, father! No, please don't hurt me, no, NO! Fine! Kill me! Just save Potter! SAVE HOGWARTS! No, father! Don't!" and he cried horribly, the sounds he was making were heart-wrenching and somehow made Harry and Hermione cry, too. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, crying anxious tears on his neck. Harry did the same, rocking her back and forth.  
All at once, the compartment door burst open, and Ginny Weasley stepped inside. She looked around at all of them, her face full of confusion. Harry glanced at her and beckoned her closer, to sit down. She did so, waiting patiently for an answer. But all she got was Draco lunging himself at her to cry on her, squeezing her so tightly that she didn't think she could breathe. She looked down at him and couldn't help but giggle. He looked up and glared. She laughed even harder. Then, suddenly, her laughter stopped, but only because Draco's mouth was on hers. Ginny's screams were muffled by his mouth, and she kept squirming until Harry wrenched Draco away from her.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??!!" Harry shouted angrily.  
"She wouldn't shut up. I had to silence her somehow," Draco winked at Ginny. She shuddered. Harry glared. "Ah, what's the matter, Potter? I thought you already had a girlfriend, there. You know, Her- my- oh- nee... But, you did drop her didn't you? I'm hardly surprised. Wouldn't want to get your hands dirty by touching that filthy Mudblood, now would you?" Draco drawled.  
Harry lunged at him, his fist swinging wildly at any place of Draco he could punch. Draco's fragile body was easily broken, so it wasn't surprising when Ginny and Hermione heard a few crunches. This was extremely strange behavior on the behalf of Draco and Harry, because of what had happened only a few minutes before. Ginny suspected that Draco was doing this to hide his embarrassing act, and Hermione knew Harry did it to defend her.  
"What are you two doing?" Harry stopped and looked up to see Ron standing with an air of authority. "There is to be no fighting on the Hogwarts train while I am prefect. 20 points from Gryffindor, 5 points from Slytherin."  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny gasped in anger. Harry jumped up and glared at him. Ron only smirked.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. You're not going to try to hit me are you? Go ahead, you great prat. No one is stopping you. I can't wait to take more points from Gryffindor. Oh, are you surprised?" He laughed. "I wouldn't do this if I was still in Gryffindor, hon. I transferred. To Slytherin."  
Harry stared at him in disgust. 


End file.
